


TELESPERGY ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE

by Ninjas_Spoiled_Salad



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjas_Spoiled_Salad/pseuds/Ninjas_Spoiled_Salad
Summary: please believe me!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ok please believe me.... I made this account a good while ago. I read that story a good while ago. I left a like when I was still messed up. You can't take likes back. I havent read the new chapter and i don't plan to!!!!! Im over Fanboy and Chum Chum. Im over Emma!! (Sorry babe but you hurt me) I relised that what I did was wrong. I havent drawn gore, or pedophillia since we talked. Ive been to busy simping over Sportacus and Pixel from Lazytown. (No i don't draw Pixel nsfw.... SPORTACUS ON THE OTHER HAND. Its not forced art tho.) I really appreciate what you did. I cant thank you enough. I walked into the Farms expecting to leave the same... Shit changed. For the better. Yes i still read the thread, and I will continue to do so untill im brave enough to stop. Spergy... Thank you. SO MUCH!!!! Now if you don't mind me im gonna dance to Bing Bang and daydream about Sportacus and Robbie Rotten getting married. (With eachotheres consent)


	2. Gosh darn I feel so bad....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't get over it....

Please, I feel really bad. Spergy, your words meant so much to me.... And they still do! I feel all icky inside knowing that you think im still a bad kid.. Your words stuck, please know that!!! Everybodys words on there stuck! Im doing better, I am! And if you somehow find my Rule34, I can't explain that. I got to have something, just don't be mad at me! I know thats still pretty bad, but baby steps. Im working on it! No, i didn't have to talk about that but yall dig deep, and I want to have an explination before you guys try to kill me. ITS NOT PEDO. I used to struggle with maxvid, but stopped, and then tip toed my way into fbacc. Now? Im just looking at icelandic men. Im getting better, I promise. I cant say im 100% but im heckin close. Im talking to my therapist and all that jazz. Please know that im changing! Spergy, my main man! I cant handle knowing that you think i havent changed!!!! Please dude, Im trying so hard... And again, thank BAPHOMET!!! If it wasn't for you and/or everyone else, ide be in some deep crap. This was truly a life changing part in my life, (I sound so desperate, im just thankfull) thank you. Telespergy, if you see this, give yourself a soda for a job well done. (And Fanboys eyes in that one picture, I cant tell you the reason, no matter how hard it pulls everyday. That flag won't stop waving no matter how I burry it . And if yall got questions, ask anything and ill get to is asap! (But not about that flag.)) edit: Im 14 now! my b-day was feb 2


	3. Telespergy, that's badass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess ill be using this story to respond and update, but yeah. (Im sorry for my poor english/grammer. Im not doing my classes right now, Im getting to used to hearing/speaking German again. Forgive me! Im still ok at typeing yeah? Good thing das I suck at spelling in german ja?

Spergy, you pulled the ol' "Yes I am calling the cops on you" trick. I don't know why but that's so funny to me! Your such a good guy, and Emma; c'mon bro you gotta get better at making lies than just "Someone said 33hannah? Who das? Oh they write pron? That's pretty good- I mean wack! That's pretty wack." Anyway, yeah UwU. Update 1: My therapist said that I can stop slowly. She said that I can still draw gore/necrophilia/pedophilia, and ease my way out. I DONT THINK I CAN ANYMORE. Ok, so my typical age for likeing kids was 10 to 12. And to think I was going to draw Pixel from lazytown. I looked up his age, AND HES NINE!?!?!? I got so thrown off by that! That one year away, I was like, EW HE PROBABLY HAS SNOTTY HANDS And Eats BANNANAS And CRACKERS LIKE A Little BABY. Iwas so heckin turned off, I couldnt bare to draw him even with just his shirt off. My mind is changing. I think its changing for the better, but its just so weird for me not to like that! Idk, I thought this was a big step.


End file.
